


Not Shrinking

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge [5]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi’s clothes and Baby Beel’s diaper were not shrinking. Both Beel and Tatsumi grew bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Shrinking

**Title : Not Shrinking**

**Summary : Tatsumi’s clothes and Baby Beel’s diaper were not shrinking. Both Beel and Tatsumi grew bigger.**

**Disclaimer : Beelzebub isn’t mine.**

**.-.-.**

                “Look! Master’s diaper is shrinking!” Hilda exclaimed excitedly. She eyed her young Demon Lord fondly.

                Tatsumi snorted. “Since when does Baby Beel wear a diaper? He’s always stark naked,” he replied coldly. “As long as I can remember, he only wore a diaper once,” he reminded the female demon. “It caused quite a scene.” He remembered the flood and the ruckus the baby had made. It wasn’t nice.

                Hilda ignored him, like always. “Is it because Master’s powers grow?” She looked at the baby on the mattress in awe.

                Tatsumi mocked her. “He hardly needs clothes. “ Which was true.  “Besides, growing powers usually do not affect the size of clothes. Honestly, you demons are sometimes very stupid.”

                Hilda glared. If she wasn’t holding her young master, she would unsheathe the sword she hid in her umbrella and fight Tatsumi.

                “Perhaps Baby Beel really grows. He’s getting bigger,” Tatsumi murmured. Beside him her mother cooed at the baby. Tatsumi was annoyed sometimes. Everyone in the house showered Beel with love and adored him. If only they knew why Beel stayed in the human world.

                “My grandson is growing,” Mrs. Oga was mesmerized. She really was an awesome and kind woman. Baby Beel looked shy before her.

                “I detest that!” Tatsumi cried. “If Baby Beel gets bigger, I’ll get backache easily.” He accused the laughing baby.

                “It makes you stronger,” Mrs. Oga cheerfully replied. “Hush, Tatsumi. Aren’t you happy your son is growing? Hey, Beel, I really notice you’ve got bigger. My lovely grandson.”

                Tatsumi couldn’t understand why the women were excited about the now too small diaper Beel was trying. He got up and was surprised when his worn T-shirt was suddenly torn by his movement. “What the--! My clothes are shrinking too!”

                Hilda shook her head. “Ah, that’s because you’re getting fat. You should be careful. If you don’t exercise, your fat belly will get fatter,” she calmly said.

                Tatsumi’s eyes widened in horror.

                Apparently both Baby Beel and Tatsumi grew bigger.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
